


Expectations

by TheGirlWithNoIQ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, National Sciles Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithNoIQ/pseuds/TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott gets a call from him boyfriend, wanting him at his home as quickly as possible, Scott's mind is in the gutter. But when he finally gets there though, he gets quite the shock.<br/>Stiles' all oblivious.</p><p>Or; my little fic for National Sciles Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently National Sciles Day is on the 24th of November. In Norway, my home country, it's still the 24th so... I'm not late, right? ;p  
> I began writing it yesterday, and am quite pleased with the result. I've thought about writing a second, more sexual chapter too... so, you may not have seen the last of this fic. ;)
> 
> I hope you like this tiny thing, and I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Please read and enjoy~! <3

_**“Scott, Scott, Scottily Scott, Scotty, Scotty-”** _

“Yeah?” Said boy grunted, ending the annoying ringtone only one kind of person could make. Stiles Stilinski, his boyfriend.

 _“Hey my man! What are you doing this fine evening?”_ Scott opened his mouth to reply, but to no surprise, Stiles wasn't done talking. Scott smiled fondly while he listened, _“Well, not evening. Not really. It’s a few minutes left until it turns to evening, you know, technically. And 'fine' is maybe not the best word to use. My day, night, evening whatever is fine, but I have no clue if yours are and-”_

“I'm cleaning my room, Stiles. My mom says it’s more a mess than an actual mess, I’ve no clue what that means but-”

_“That's awesome, bro. As soon as you're done get your ass to my place. I've got something awesome to show you.”_

Scott's heart skipped a beat, “Y-Yeah? You're dad's out of the house?” The things Stiles wanted to show him tended to be quite lewd.

Stiles hummed in reply. _“He gave me money before he went to work, and I went off buying it immediately. Every time I’ve walked past the store I’ve thought about buying it you know, that it’s only now I have money enough to actually do it. I can't wait to show you! It's awesome and I know you will like it!”_

Scott thanked every god that listened as what I heard was like ice cream on a hot day. He was getting some action tonight! “I will be there as quickly as possible.” _“Great, see you then.”_ Stiles sounded as breathless as him, and Scott didn’t deny how much he liked the fact.

As soon as the conversation was over, Scott threw each piece of clothing he could find into the closet, threw the empty take-out boxes into the thrash, and vacuumed the room like a beast. He's ready to get laid~!

-

Many thoughts went through his mind as he went his way to his boyfriend’s house; none of them any less than pg18+. Who could blame him? Rarely did your partner invite you to their home when they're all alone, without thinking about hanky-panky. Right? You get it, right? Apparently, Scott's boyfriend was not like other boyfriends.

Only greeted with a simple kiss, Scott was lead towards the living room instead of the bedroom. Said boy became a little confused, but couldn’t deny he liked the thought of people watching their heated activities. But to his utter surprise Stiles wasn’t busy ripping off his clothes as he tended to. Scott wasn't even pushed down on the couch either! Instead, he was shown what was on the sofa.

A cat.

A bloody, bloody _cat._

Scott blinked. His cock was as confused as him. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?” Said boy answered giddily, eyes flickering from the cat to his boyfriend and back to the cat again.

“Is that a...” “A cat? Yeah, it is! Isn't she _marvellous?_ Look at her, how elegant and cool she looks as she lays there. She's a sight for sore eyes, right?”

To Scott, he could only see a white and black furred cockblock. “Why are you showing me a- Don't tell me you bought a cat, Stiles!” “Yes I did! Her name's Missy. Isn't that a great name to a great cat? As soon as I saw her in the store, I knew I had to buy her. Who could say no to a face like that?”

She looked grumpy. Fucking grumpy! Great, a grumpy cockblock. Well, she's not going to block his cock again, Scott silently decided. Sneaking an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, Scott pressed soft kisses to his lips, slowly but steadily getting him worked up.

“W-Wow, is that so much you like her?”

Scott rolled his eyes, “If you believe I like her, you have no idea how much I appreciate _you_ naked. In your bed. Far away from _her._ Come on, babe.” Lustful eyes met mine when I turned to look at him, and we eagerly made us way to the stairs. I was on the fourth stair when an ear-breaking shriek met my eardrums. “What the hell is-”

 _“Missy!”_ Stiles cried, running down the stairs and towards the cat that just appeared from the living room, and Scott could only watch as Stiles stepped away from his room, away from their fun time. Scott gaped.

“Stiles.”

“Are you hungry, sweetie? Did your daddy forget to feed you? What a bad daddy I am, hm? How could I forget feeding you my sweetling?”

“Stiles!”

_My boyfriend, my fucking boyfriend is freaking ignoring me and talks stupidly sweet towards a cat. A fucking **cat!**_

“Daddy is going to get you your food, okay? He’s a fool right, a forgetful whimsy fool... Come on, sweetling. Let’s fill up your tummy, hmm?” Stiles went off, away from him and his slowly deflating erection, and a certain cat was sending him a look. A grumpy _smug_ look.

“Of course it’s a cat… his boyfriend is a werewolf and Stiles gets a cat. A fucking _cat._ ”

The cat meowed. “Shut up, Missy McBitchy.”

She _sneered_. “Get off my face, you cockblocking vermin.”

She hissed at him, but sauntered off afterwards, a grumpy look the last thing that he saw before she was gone. Letting out a heavy breath, he slammed his hand towards the wall, easily making a hole in it. _“Fuck!”_


End file.
